The Fall of Monkey D Luffy
by AZEAngelicOne
Summary: Part 3 of 4. The plan has come full circle. Now the mysterious team have set their eyes on Monkey D. Luffy and aim to kill him. But just when it seems that they succeed, something happens...! Contains character death, No pairings, and Timelines. Oneshot


**Part 3. Nothing really to say in this part. Just read and find out what happens.**

* * *

"Lord Father, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am perfectly sure. Based on the data that you've given me, this opponent seems very easily dispatchable. Therefore, I can handle this myself."

"Lord Mother, please, talk some sense into him!"

"Quiet son, your father knows that he can defeat this adversary. We'll be back soon."

"But please, you have to listen to me! I've found something that you might want to see, please!"

"Are you doubting my strength?"

"N-No."

"Good. We'll be back."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Grand Line…**

The Thousand Sunny sailed on the shores of the Grand Line, on a quiet afternoon.

"ZZZZZZZZZ…"

Well, _mostly_ quiet.

Yes, a 27-year old Monkey D. Luffy sat on the head of his ship, the Thousand Sunny, his Straw Hat laying on his face. Unbelievably, it had been almost 7 years to the Day when the boy had realized his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. It was hard to believe that it had been almost 2 decades since he had made that proclamation to Shanks in Windmill Village.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Sanji called out from the kitchen.

As those words hit his eardrums, the captain immediately sprang up to his feet, and made a beeline for the kitchen. Before he reached there, however, he felt himself reach a screeching halt. As the rubber captain turned his head around, he saw Zoro grabbing the back of his pants.

"Hold on, Pirate King," Zoro started, combing his now shaggy hair back with his hand. "At least let the rest of us get something us first."

Luffy pouted, as the rest of his crew members cut in front of in front of him, in order to get to the dining room. As he stepped in, he felt a hand on his back. Turning around, he saw that it was Nami.

"Don't worry, captain." She told him. "We'll make sure that there's more than enough for you to eat." The orange-haired navigator gave her captain a warm smile, which he returned.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." A voice told them. Both of them turned around to the source of the voice, and saw two figures.

The first was obviously male. His skin was a pale blue, and had short white hair. His outfit consisted of mostly red, with a black cape-like cloth wrapped around his legs.

The other, female, had long white hair, dressed in mostly red, skin-tight clothing, with her top cut so that bits of her torso and the bottom of her breasts were revealed.

"We've been looking for you, Luffy." The female told him.

Luffy, taken aback, asked, "How do you know me? Where did you hear my name from?"

"You honestly didn't think that you wouldn't be worldly known by now? You, the King of the Pirates?" she asked, chuckling. "But honestly, your reputation exceeds even this world!"

Zoro, coming out of the dining room, saw the two figures, and immediately held one of his swords to the male's neck. "Alright, start talking. Who the hell are you?"

The male closed his eyes, merely saying, "If you wish to know, I shall tell you. I am Mira. And the person to my right is Towa. Monkey D. Luffy," Mira pointed at the rubber captain. "We are here to kill you."

All of the Straw Hats were shocked. Seeing these two people, if you call them that, come out of nowhere and tell them that they were here to kill someone that they knew and followed for years, and told them that they were going to kill him?

"W-Why would you want to kill him?" Usopp asked, visibly quivering.

"That is for us to know only." Towa answered. "Now, if you would kindly keel over for us, and make this easy on us, hopefully we won't have to resort to more… Drastic measures."

Luffy grinned, punching his hand into his palm. "Like hell I will! You aren't doing a thing to me!" Steam began to form from the Pirate King's skin, as his skin turned a light shade of red.

"Oh well," Towa sarcastically conceited. "I would have hoped that this wouldn't have resulted in violence, but oh well."

"Gum-Gum… JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted, but suddenly, Mira moved out the way, getting in Luffy's face. "What the?"

Franky raised his shades, in disbelief. "Did I just see that? How did he manage to dodge something moving at that speed?"

"It must be Observation Haki." Robin answered. "How else could someone dodge Luffy's punches like that?"

"Why you… JET WHIP!"

Mira dodged.

"JET STAMP!"

Mira dodged again.

"Dammit! Why can't I hit him?!" Luffy cursed to himself.

"It would seem that Master Luffy is having trouble putting this foe away." Brook said.

Luffy then looked at Mira, who had his back turned to the Rubber man. "What the hell? Your Haki abilities are crazy!"

Mira crossed his arms, asking, "You think that my abilities are because of Haki?"

"Well, y-yeah! What else could they be?" Luffy asked, confused.

Mira, smirking, looked at Luffy from over his shoulder, and simply told him the word:

"Instinct."

In disbelief, Luffy began to stretch his arm all the way back, to its limit, intending to punch Mira full force. "GUM-GUM…!"

Mira continued to smirk, outstretching his arms, inviting Luffy to hit him.

As Luffy was about to punch Mira, he found it hard to do so.

Because he couldn't move his body.

"Dammit, Luffy, hit him! He's literally asking for it!" Sanji called out.

"I can't!" Luffy responded, trying his best to move his arm.

"Hard to move, right?" Towa asked, somewhat mockingly. "Well, I guess that my magic does that to people." Towa had a sadistic smile on her face. "Don't worry. You won't feel a thing. Mira, do it."

Mira nodded, putting his hands on Luffy's right arm and left leg, lifting up the Pirate King above his shoulders. "Goodbye, Monkey D. Luffy." With all of his strength, Mira pulled on Luffy, like he wanted to break him in half. Luffy's blood began to trickle on Mira's face, as he realized that he was nearly done. Then, all of a sudden…

 _ **SNAP!**_

Luffy's body lay limp on the Thousand Sunny's deck. As the blood trickled out of Luffy's body, staining the deck of the ship, Mira looked at his handywork, seeing his broken body on the ground. As Luffy's crewmates rushed to his side, Mira went over to Towa's side, saying, "Tell Fu to take us back to HQ."

"Roger." Towa responded.

Before the two departed, Zoro looked at the pair with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, brandishing his two swords, rushing towards Mira, unfortunately, he and Towa teleported away before he could do so.

* * *

Mira and Towa appeared in beside Fu, who had a look of Dread on his face.

"We're back, son." Mira spoke up, surprising Fu.

"So you are. I trust that the mission was successful, then?" the Demon boy asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Fu, what's wrong?" Towa asked, walking up to her son. "Is there a problem? We killed him, which was the goal, remember?"

Fu sighed, pulling up a page on the monitor. "The timeline that I sent you to was the wrong one."

"What do you mean, the wrong timeline?" Mira asked.

"I mean, it was the wrong timeline. Come here." Fu motioned to his parents. "According to this, during the Marineford War, a revolutionary named Sabo came and saved Ace, leading to him reuniting with his crew 3 days later. Because of this, the Luffy that you had killed never perfected Haki. I'm surprised that he even got through the Grand Line without it."

"So, what do we do now?" Mira asked.

"Well, simply put, since we flubbed up killing a Luffy of the wrong future, we need to go to the present timeline, and make sure to basically do the same thing we did In the alternate future timeline." Fu explained. "Or… we could always send out Black-Z out there and-"

"No." Mira objected. "I finished him before, and I'll do the same again."

Towa smiled, stroking Mira's cheek. "Well-versed, Mira. You heard your father, Fu. We won't resort to using Black-Z, until it is an absolute emergency."

Fu put his head down, in defeat. "All right, then."

Towa, using her magic, found the exact location of Monkey D. Luffy, and teleported away to the main timeline.

" _Please… don't let this go wrong…_ " Fu silently pleaded.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the New World…**_

After seeing an island in the distance, the Straw Hats decided to dock their ship, to look around, as well as get supplies. Luffy was paired with Usopp, in order to not get himself lost, but he after getting distracted by a number of things while Usopp was in a shop, and somehow got himself lost.

"Aw, damn it!" Luffy cursed, scratching his head. "Another dead end! How'd I even end up getting lost anyways?"

"Don't worry, Luffy, we'll take you out of your peril soon enough." A voice told him, making Luffy turn around, seeing two figures, male and female, staring him down with an icey stare.

In silence, Luffy stared at the two, mostly in confusion. And after about 2 and a half minutes, the strawhat captain finally asked, "Who the hell are you guys?"

Towa chuckled. "Same Luffy, different timeline, I see."

"His energy feels larger than the other Luffy, as well." Mira noted.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion, asking, "Timelines? Other Luffy? What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't worry. You won't have to wonder about it any longer in a few minutes. I'll put you out of your misery soon enough." Towa remarked, turning to Mira. "Get him."

Mira rushed at Luffy, putting his most of his energy into his fist. As Mira began to get closer to the rubber capitain, he noticed that he was not moving. As he connected, he noticed that his punch did not connect at all. In fact, Mira's punch had missed.

"What?!" Mira exclaimed.

"How did he dodge an attack at that speed?" Towa asked, in complete shock.

Mira tried to punch Luffy again, and he dodged again. He tried again, and dodged again. He kept trying to hit Luffy, but was futile in every single attempt. It went to a point where he had Luffy against a wall, and when he went to punch him…

"YOU'RE MINE, NOW!" Mira exclaimed, before he went to punch Luffy, he found his fist colliding with a brick wall. "What in the-"

"Over here!" a voice called, making Mira turn around, to see Luffy behind him. "Wow, you're pretty big and strong, aren't you?"

"You… How are you able to dodge my every attack?" Mira simply asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, all I did was train under this old guy to master my Haki abilities for two years! It was really hard, but once I got the hang of it, things came really easy to me!" Luffy explained.

"I see." Mira replied. _"So that's why it was easy to kill the other Luffy… Because I was facing a someone without a clue."_

"Hey! You just gonna think all day, or are you gonna fight?!" Luffy asked.

Mira uncrossed his arms, taking a fighting stance. Almost immediately, he charged at Luffy, who began to emit steam.

"WON'T WORK!" Mira yelled, and charged at Luffy with all his power, knowing what was coming next.

"Shave." Luffy went, and he began to move at blinding speed. Mira stopped dead in his tracks, and began to listen to Luffy's movements, as he had become too fast to see with his eyes. Then…

"There!" Mira realized, and punched Luffy square in the face. "I knew it. You were moving in a triangular pattern, trying to throw me off of my game. Since there was a chance that you had to touch the ground, I had to listen to your movements, and that's how I punched you out.

Luffy wiped his cheek. "Heh. I never would have guessed you would have been so observant! But now the real battle begins! Arms; Hardening!" Luffy's arms suddenly turned black, using his Armament Haki.

"Oh? Using your other version of Haki, now?" Mira mused. "It won't work."

Luffy stretched his arm back, which then was covered in steam. "Let's see how you handle this!" Then his arm ignited, catching fire.

"Mira!" Towa called out.

"Gum-Gum… HAWK GATLING!" Luffy thrust his arm into Mira's torso, and another on his face, and over and over, and over, and he had thrust a barrage of flaming punches into Mira. "Gear Third!" Luffy called out, blowing air into his thumb, enlarging both of his fists. "Gum-Gum…" Luffy punched Mira's body several times, calling out, "ELEPHANT GATLING!"

* * *

"What was that? An explosion?"

"No, it felt more like an earthquake."

Near those two people, Zoro was near, and he immediately realized what they were talking about.

" _Luffy!"_

* * *

Luffy's body returned to normal, and the straw hat captain looked like he had seen better days.

"Whew! Well, glad that's over!" Luffy remarked, and picked up his straw hat, and walked away.

.

.

.

"Where do you think you're going, Straw Hat?" Luffy turned around to the source of the voice, and saw Mira standing, albeit struggling to do so. "I must admit, if it were not for Towa's magic protecting me, I would have suffered massive damage.

Luffy put his arms behind his head, saying, "I see. I guess since Gear 2nd or 3rd worked, I guess I have to use Gear 4th!"

Mira's eyes then widened at the comment, realizing, "What, there's a Fourth?!"

Luffy coated his arm in Armament Haki, opened his mouth…

And was immediately knocked out. When he fell, Fu was standing right behind him.

"Fu! What are you doing here?" Mira asked, irritated.

"Well, it seemed you needed my help! And besides, you two were getting your butts handed to you on silver platters!" Fu explained.

The demon family looked at the fallen Luffy, and wondered what they could do with him.

"We can study him." Fu spoke up. "We can study his behaviorisms, and make a clone of him, with his powers, and his abilities, and improve its intelligence." Fu handed a pair of handcuffs to Towa. "Take these."

"Not the time for this, Fu!" Towa spat at her son.

"They're for him, mother." Fu plainly replied. "The handcuffs are made of seastone. With these, his Devil Fruit powers will be suppressed, and we'll be free to study him to our hearts content."

"I quite like that plan." Towa replied, smiling. "What say you, Mira?"

"Seconded." Mira replied.

"Well then. Let's go. All of us." Towa told them, putting the cuffs on Luffy. And with that, the demon family teleported away with Straw Hat Luffy.

All that they left was Luffy's hat.

* * *

 **Yep. It was Mira and Towa (and Fu) the whole time. :)**


End file.
